


Super emotional

by Gayfishface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfishface/pseuds/Gayfishface
Summary: For the prompt super emotional, a little pre-slash cute.





	Super emotional

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings, just cute

Law avoided drugs as a rule. Medicinal or otherwise. He didn't drink often. He didn't take pain relievers of any real strength. Coffee was his drug of choice, and even then he only was excessive about it when he'd been two nights plus awake, nightmares and work crushing him and leaving him with no other options to keep alert.

He was _careful_, and his entire existence was calculated. And he didn't give in to what would affect him dangerously or compromise him. He knew what was good for him, and what wasn't. And he was very well aware that the side effects of his mind being altered in any way was potentially a death wish if he needed to make a sudden choice for a patient, in battle, or for himself.

So he wasn't sure why he was letting himself get so caught up in this alliance. Luffy was worse than any drug, a rushing boiling burning _slam_ of feelings and intentions.

Law had planned on breaking this off before it went too far, to make sure to not let his crew get too attached to Luffy's, and then that would be that and he could go back to his normal, quiet enough life. But that didn't happen. In just a year's span, Law had gone from using Luffy as a force worth allying himself with, to watching with butterflies in his stomach and the bright warmth of a quick beating heart as he saw the Thousand Sunny come into view.

If he was younger, a little more impulsive, he might have even leaned over the railing to see more.

This was _ridiculous_. How had this happened?

He just couldn't wait to see Straw Hat again. And the feeling was mutual. Before he knew it, he had to brace, because Luffy had launched himself over to Law, yelling his pet name for him gleefully as he did. And he made contact with as much force as could be expected, knocking Law over as he wrapped arms and legs around him like a human version of an octopus. Rubbing his face against Law's, cuddling like his life depended on it, and it had only been two months since their last meeting.

And Law smiled a little as he felt himself swept up once more in the crash of Luffy's super emotional existence again.


End file.
